I know
by No Named Writer
Summary: Zack comes back and pays a certian someone a visit!
1. Chapter 1

Blue eyes slowly opened and looked around the room. He wasn't in his office anymore. _Must have passed out again…_ he thought to himself as he sat up. "Whoa! Hey there Ruf!" now there was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. Pausing in his attempt to sit up he looked up at the voice. "Well look what the cat dragged in... and here I thought you were dead. Last time I checked you were covered in bullet holes." Rufus muttered with a dull smirk, a sarcastic flare in his eyes. There standing before the young president was none other then Zackery Fair, back from the dead and as idiotic looking as ever. The SOLDIER grinned back at the blond male. The same grin from all those years ago. "It takes a lot more than that ta kill me ya know?" His tone, light hearted as he gently pushed Rufus back down. That caused the blond to let out a chuckle. "Just like a cockroach." He sneered playfully. Zack gave his best mock pout and puppydog face. "Aww you don't mean that… Right Ruf?" Rufus shook his head and smirked.

"…" The blond male stared up at the ceiling. "…I missed you…" there was no smile on his face as he said that. A darkness taking over the light that was in his eyes. The time for playing was over, now it was time for serious discussion.

"Heh…" Zack shifted slightly, he didn't know what to say. He just stared down at the blond, he wanted to reach out and run his hands through Rufus' blond silken locks. To tell him everything was ok now. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, just not yet. He needed to make sure he was allowed to at first.

Rufus saw this, "It's not like you to hold back…" he muttered a small smile spread on his lips as he closed his eyes, laying his head back down on the pillow. Zack took this as an 'OK" and ran his hand through his former boss' hair. "You scared me Ru…" he mumbled plating a small sweet kiss on the young president's temple. "I walk in and find you unconscious on the floor… it's not a pretty sight…"

Rufus waved it off with a flick of his wrist. "That happens a lot…" he muttered wanting to brush it off as normality. He just laid there enjoying the others attention and presence. "I just over worked myself…" Zack quirked a brow but said nothing, he knew the blond would tell him in due time.

"If you say so Rufs…" he smirked lightly and messed with Rufus' hair. The blond let out a light chuckled at the ex-SOLDIER's actions and smirked. "I am your boss after all…" he stopped and flicked an eye open. "I think…" he muttered staring up at Zack. "You are planning on coming back right…?" Zack had on a look that was unreadable. "I dunno Ru… considering what happened to me it's a bit up in the air…" he looked away and sat back, his hand falling from his former boss' hair. "I mean I really want to be here with you… but there are just bad memories ya know?"

Rufus bit his lip. Yea, he knew… how could he not know? The blond male sighed. "Just to what you want…" he muttered not wanting to pressure the SOLDIER to decide right away. He looked away not wanting Zack to notice the darkness creeping back up in his eyes. Rufus sighed again and turned back over. For a while the sat there in an awkward silence. "Look…" Rufus finally spoke up, breaking the tense silence. "I don't want to pressure you into anything… Zack take your time, I'm not going anywhere yet."

Zack perked up, it was the 'yet' that bothered him. He frowned "yet…?" his eyes narrowed fearing an answer. "What do you mean 'yet'…? Rufus, what is going on? Does it have to do with you passing out?" Rufus, upon realizing his mistake flinched. "Zack, I swear its nothi—"

"Bullshit…" the former SOLDIER growled interrupting the blond and giving him a stern look. "You are going to tell me right now _Rufus_, or Shiva help me, I will go find out myself." There was no avoiding it now, the damage had been done. Zack stared at Rufus, his Mako colored eyes gleaming with determination and also slight anger. "There is not getting out of this Shinra… you are going to tell me." He was worried, no… beyond worried, Rufus didn't look good, he looked thin, maybe even too thin, he was much paler, and it looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. The SOLDIER pushed Rufus back down on the couch, his hand lingering on the young president's chest, holding him there. He leaned close fierce mako met tired ice in a desperate plea for answers.

Rufus sighed. He knew there was escaping this. After all even he couldn't hide from the truth forever. "Zack…" Rufus kept his voice light but somber, the severity of the situation brining him down. His eyes took on a darker look than before, the sharpness melted into despair as he thought of what to say. "I'm…" for once in his life he hesitated. Him, Rufus Shinra, leader of the most powerful organization in the world, hesitated. "I'm dying…" There, he said it, but he didn't feel any better about it? How could he really? He was dying. Stricken with the disease that has killed many before him.

Zack was shocked, no, there was nothing to describe how he felt, there was no word ever made that could express the sadness, the shock, the hollowness he felt when those words left the blonde's lips. "Ru…" he muttered, the words caught in his throat making his voice crack. It was a quiet, broken sound. "You can't be serious…" he smiled. "C'mon tell me you're joking…that you didn't mean it…" his face fell into that of complete sadness at the look on the president's face. "…oh gods…no… not you Ruf…" he bowed his head his jaw set and hands trembling. "Goddammit!" he punched the bed. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!" he shouted in anger. Tears of frustration gathered in his eyes. They were supposed to be happy. To live together… He looked back up at Rufus, his blue eyes no longer held a fiery spark.

"Now you know why I didn't want to tell you…" The blond looked out the window not wanting to see the look in the SOLDIER's eyes. Suddenly arms wrapped around him and all he could see was the ceiling. A shocked expression was written on the young man's face. "Z-Zack…?"

"I wont allow it…" those words were hollow, bitter, and yet… they held a resolve. A type of fire, determination. "I won't allow you to die!" he held the blond tighter his shoulders shaking in both rage and sorrow. "what ever it take Rufus I will not let you die." At this the blond smiled. He knew, no matter what, no matter what dangers, sorrows, pains, joys, or even moments of love. No matter all of these, Zackary Fair, Zack 1st class SOLDIER, protector of the weak and innocent, this Zack had his back. And with that thought he closed his eyes and hugged the idiotic puppy back. Only two words fell from his lips. "I know…" this is what he had been looking for. He knew now this is what he needed to fight for. "I know…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Three months had passed… boy, does time fly huh? But… in those three months… _Zack stood his ground his Mako colored eyes stayed trained on the grave of his love.

Three months ago I was reunited with Rufus. We talked, joked… cuddled. I was so happy. But then… three months ago he told me he was dying… in the back of my mind I knew something was wrong, he just looked so tired, so stressed, so… not healthy… three months ago he told me he loved me… three months ago were we happy.

_I promised him I would be there for him… _The SOLDIER clenched his fists his eyes stung with the tears he held back. This wasn't supposed to happen... not like this anyway... but, he promised Rufus he would be strong. So he would, he wasn't going to go back on his word... not again.

Two months ago my loves condition worsened. He couldn't move, couldn't speak… he was so weak. He ran constant fevers and was always in pain. But... despite all this he never gave up... even when those around him did... throughout everything my love stayed strong... two months ago I held him he was alive, warm, but so tired. I could tell he was loosing. This was only two months ago,

One month ago... in one month he slipped into a coma. Just as we though we had a cure... one month ago, he was no longer present. The doctors said otherwise but, I couldn't feel him, when I looked at his face... I didn't see him; I didn't see the life the doctors said was there...

_I just wish I was a bit faster... _Zack held himself, arms wrapping around his stomach as a cold feeling hit. All of this seemed so surreal... but not, not it hit, this was the end... his Rufus was gone...

One month ago I thought we found a cure... we had found a way to attach the cause of the geostigma... without harming the body, but... it was too late. The damage done to Rufus was too great. His heart was too weak...

_It was bittersweet... _Zack shuddered. The air was getting thick, heavy, getting harder to breathe. His eyes closed as he remembered who was taken away from him. Genesis, Angeal, Aerith... hell even cloudy at one time... all of then hurt, but... the one that hurt the most. The one that stung and burned with a pain never imaginable... that was Rufus' death. His Rufus... he chuckled at that thought. The blond hated the nickname...

Two weeks ago... we saw an improvement I was pretty sure he was going to make it. Two weeks ago his eyes opened. I was so happy to see those bright blue eyes... tired and groggy from waking up, dazed almost then... melted into joy, calm, innocence. I never though such a powerful man could show that... an innocence only known to him... it was breathtaking. I could recall I was crying, my happiness leaking out from my eyes at the sight of those familiar blue eyes.

_But then... everything comes to an end... _Zack cursed as the tears began to fall he could not hold back any longer. "Even strong men cry..." he muttered turning his dead sorrowful gaze toward the heavens where his beloved would rest. He looked back down. Like hell he believed any of that...

One week ago Rufus' condition suddenly worsened. His fevers spiked well beyond what they had before, his heart weakened. His pulse was so weak. The damned this was nearly nonexistent... I stayed by his side through it all... praying to the gods that they would spare Rufus' life. Give him a chance to atone for his sins... I was there bys his side, watching his struggle to stay alive. I was there when the doctors said there was nothing more they could do... I was there... when they said he would die...

_I am not going to forget... _the Ex-SOLDIER took a step back. His head low as the tears fell from his eyes. His hands clenched into tight fists as he looked back at the grave. "This is not goodbye Shinra..." For once, all emotion in his voice left. "We will meet again... whether it is in life or death..." he gave the stone slab a small smile and brought his hand to his forehead in mock salute.

Two days ago Rufus died. It was a shock to all of us really... The blond was young and strong... he held so much potential, so much power in his finger tips... we believed he could change the world... he could do something great. Gods... I was a wreck... but luckily it wasn't the only one... all the Turks took this blow hard. They had lost their reason to live, the glue that held this so-called family together. Remember shaking my head and telling them it was doing to be ok... it was a miracle they believed me... but then again... I did come back from the dead...

_Well then... I guess this is goodbye... _Zack stopped. Blinking he turned around. He could have sworn he heard something... a familiar voice... "Rufus...?" he shook his head and turned back around taking another step away from the grave. _You are just going to leave...? _There it was again... that voice... a sarcastic remark. Once again Zack turned around. "Naw I would ne-" he stopped in mid sentence as he saw nothing there. "Ok... I'm loosing it..." he muttered quietly to himself as he sat on the ground. _Are you? _The voice sounded one again there was that amused bit in the voice. "Ok this aint funny..." Zack took a step towards the grave.

_It's not...? I think it is... _Zack shook his head. "Cut it out Rufus..." there was a small gust of wind and warmth on the ex-SOLDIER's shoulder. _Cut what out? This? But... this is fun... _the voice whispered in his ear chuckling as the man shivered. Suddenly Zack could feel arms wrap around him. _Silly boy... why didn't you notice me sooner? _Zack looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar mop of blond hair. "Why...? I really don't know..." Rufus laughed. _Rhetorical question..._the spirit hummed contently and nuzzled into Zack's back. In response the SOLDIER moved to turn around. _Don't...! _Rufus tightened his grip on Zack._ Don't look...I'll vanish... just a little longer... let me hold you..._


End file.
